fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellen Goff
Kellen Goff is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the voice actor of Funtime Freddy. About Kellen Goff He is a Los Angeles-based voice actor with more than 400 video games and animation roles to his name. Ever since the age of 5, he's been practicing and perfecting craft, getting into it professionally at 13, and only honing and studying it more and more since. Some of his more notable roles include Funtime Freddy in "Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location", numerous creatures in Zoink and EA's "Fe" (Featured at E3 2016), Ronshaku's Father in "Yandere Simulator", Ichor and Si Ma Yi in "Heroes of Newerth", and Sammy the Spade in "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6". Kellen Goff was born to be a voice actor. Almost from the time he could talk, Kellen would sit in front of the television and mimic the voices of his favorite cartoon characters. His love of animation and character voices has never stopped, and he knew from an early age that this would be his career. He began getting parts while still in his early teens. After studying with many notable professionals and coaches, his range and popularity has continued to expand. His voice can now be heard on over 400 different video games and animated productions. Funtime Freddy's Description This is a short script for a theme park worker, costumed as a vibrant and over-the-top mascot character. There is also something not quite right about him. So read the lines very "cartoony", but also, like, you wouldn't want your kids near this guy. Adding any kind of digital distortion to the voice is a plus. Notable Roles *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Funtime Freddy - Scott Cawthon *Fe - Bear, Various - Zoink Games *Warhammer 40,000: Inquisitor - Martyr - Renegade Sergeant - NeocoreGames *Heroes of Newerth - Ichor / Si Ma Yi - Frostburn Games *Yandere Simulator - Ronshaku's Father - YandereDev *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! - Nums - Sony Pictures Entertainment *Enderal - Banker Samael Silren, Riq, Uajaan Vuul (English Version) - SureAI *Skywind - J’Saddha / Thengil / Ra’Virr / Big Head / Chuna / Gah Julan / Ash Slave / Ash *Zombie - TESRenewal *Book of Gray Magic Series - Mox - Ithaqua Labs *Zombie Vikings - Oink the Zombie Pig, Molgaga, Various - Zoink Games *Like, Share, Die - Cat Call, Lol, Fail, Rhino, Cringer, Various - Fusion *Rock Dog - Rock Show Announcer, Additional Voices - Mandoo Pictures *Axiom Nexus News - Aston, Various - Fub Publications, Hasbro *Folk Tale - Male Carpenter - Games Foundry *Ancestry - Matti - Kajak Games Osk *Pokémon the 'Bridged Series - Keith - Elite 3 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 - Shovel - Becky Sloan & Joseph Pelling *Dayshift at Freddy's 2 (DsaF 2) - Spring Freddy/Spring Freddo *Popgoes: The Dead Forest Training *Bob Bergen's Animation Voiceover Class *Richard Horvitz's "5 Steps to Voiceover Success" Animation Class *Private Coaching with Charlie Adler *Richard Green's Protégé *Debi Derryberry's Voiceover Intenssive *Mick Wingert's "Saturday Morning Cartoons" Voiceover Class *Elisabeth Mestnik's Acting Class with Michael Yurchak and Jordana Oberman *Gray Knights Voiceover Workshops w/ David Sobolov, Gregg Berger, Charlie Adler, Chris Borders, and Kari Wahlgren *Pat Fraley and Pat Brady's Animation Ensemble Workshop *VO Collective Workshops with Bill Holmes (Commercial) and Scott Parkin (Improv) Trivia *Kellen Goff has received the most praise for his voice acting in the game than any of the other actors. *He is also one of the youngest voice actors in the game, being 22 years of age. *He is the first and so far, only official developer/actor to help with a fangame, the game being Popgoes 2 by Kane Carter and Dayshift at Freddy's 2 by DirectDoggo. Gallery Kellen at SacAnime.jpeg|Kellen at SacAnime with a Fan The Sister Location Voice Actors.jpeg|The Main Actors (From Left to Right: Andy, Julie, Becky, Heather, and Kellen) File:Official Kellen Goff Funtime Freddy Voice File:Meet The Voice of Funtime Freddy in FNAF Sister Location Kellen Goff! Kellen.png|Alt image. Kellen Goff2.jpg|Selfie. External links *Kellen's Voices Account *Kellen's Website *Kellen's Twitter Account Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Male Category:People Category:Voice Actor Category:Staff Category:Human